The Real Hero
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: The Avengers go to say their goodbyes to their hero. Contains a big spoiler from the movie, haven't seen the move? Then don't read


A/N: Okay, I have fallen in love with the Avengers movie and so to show my love I wanted to write a oneshot for it. Warning, it is sad and contains spoilers from the movie, so if you haven't seen it then don't read.

**Do not own anything related to Avengers, although I take full responsibility for the tears you may shed.**

"Tony, are you coming? We're going to be late!" Pepper called down at the lobby of Stark Tower, Steve Rogers standing next to her.

"Maybe we should get him later. I don't think he's...ready for this right now," Rogers said, his blue eyes wide and sad.

Pepper gave a shook of her head just as the elevator dinged and Tony walked out, black slacks and collared shirt, his eyes covered by dark shades.

"There you are," Pepper said, walking up to him and hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah," Tony said quietly, his voice sounding almost choked. "Let's go then. Don't want to leave everyone waiting."

"I'll tell them to bring the car around," Pepper said, leaving the two superheroes alone.

"Look-," Steve began as soon as Pepper was out of earshot.

"Forget it," Tony said at the same time, throwing his hand up and brushing Rogers away, turning to follow Pepper.

"Hey," Steve said, grabbing Tony's shoulder and immediately letting go when Tony spun around.

"Look, I know that this is tough. Coulson-,"

"We are not going to talk about him. Not now," Tony said angrily, thankful he had worn the shades, tears already betraying to form in his eyes. Tony Stark did not cry, and he wasn't going to today, even though everyone usually did at these things.

Steve just gave a nod, quiet once more as Pepper came back in.

"Let's go."

It was raining and everyone present thought it was fitting for the occasion. Rogers would have preferred Coulson's funeral to be sunny and warm like the agent had been, but he knew with a little bitter amusement that this scene was just dramatic enough for him.

Clint and Natasha stood together, the both as stone faced as ever, dark glasses seeming to be the theme of the funeral.

Thor stood under a tree, his usual Asgardian outfit shed into something a little more appropriate, dark pants and a white button up.

Bruce was off away from the others as usual, his face pained as he looked at the dark oak casket in front of them. Pepper and Tony stood together, Pepper not bothering to cover her emotions, tears spilling from her face and mixing with the rain.

Tony comforted the red head, his face a solemn mask. Several S.H.I.E.L.D agents were there as well, some crying others as stoic as the band of ragtag heroes.

Fury stood before large group of mourners, his usual cool exterior slightly chipped, pain plain on his face as well.

"We are here to bury one of the best agents this department has ever known," he began, his voice strong over the downpour. Everyone in the crowd listened, nodding to Fury's comment.

"Ten years ago when I hired Phi- agent Coulson I wasn't too sure he would be the man for the job. A compassionate and attentive man, Coulson never seemed like the type of person to mix themselves with, but he showed his loyalty and devotion to S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson did his job with a vigor we rarely see amongst our agents. He was precise and as lethal as he needed to be, but he was also light and great friend at times, lighting up even the darkest moments with a wisecrack comment or some smart line. He was something that I can only describe to you as a very feeling man. He cared for everyone in the department, laughing having a childlike fascination with his cases and assignments. He loved his job and in the end he died the way he wanted to, a hero amongst his friends and allies. Today we set this great man to rest, and in his death we will remember the man and hero he was, taking his responsibilities seriously and doing everything he could to make everyone else's easier. Coulson...Phil. You will be missed, your presence was so big that no one can fill in the void you've left. Thank you for doing your job even to your last breath. Let you be remembered by those around here today. Phil Coulson, a great agent but an even greater man."

Everyone cheered, standing up and walking a line towards the casket.

"Bye, Phil, it was a pleasure working with you," Natasha whispered, gently kissing the cool wood and walking away.

"I'm gonna miss target practice with you, buddy," Clint said, putting his fist down and walking away, putting his arm around Natasha.

"From what I can tell you seemed like an amazing guy. Sorry this happened to you," Bruce said quickly, the sad atmosphere making him shift uncomfortably.

"Goodbye, my friend, your memories and heroics do not fall short of anything I have ever seen. You fought like a true warrior," Thor said, his head bent towards the casket, patting the wood with an open palm.

"I never got a chance to sign these. I am truly sorry for you soldier, you were definitely brave. You...you are my hero, Phil," Steve said, placing a deck of Captain America cards on the casket, his name scrawled on the top card.

"Well, buddy, it was nice knowing you. That cellist doesn't know what she was missing," Tony said hastily, standing with Pepper as she placed a rose on his casket, tears still streaming down her eyes.

One by one the S.H.I.E.L.D agents came and paid their respects, occasionally leaving something on the casket, tears filling every eye in the graveyard.

After the last mourner walked away Fury gestured to the Avengers, nodding towards the casket.

Each head nodded and walked towards it, picking up a side and moving it towards the deep grave dug into the ground. Gently, the teammates dropped the casket into the ground, paying their last respects to the man that had affected them all in such a short amount of time.

As the crowd dispersed and people began to leave, the six each took a shovel and began to fill the hole in. No one spoke as they did it, the emotions flowing through each one of them understood by the rest.

Within minutes the ground was level with them, patting it in in certain places. That day the Avengers buried a man that had looked up to them and understood the amazing things they could do as a team. That day each of them said goodbye to their hero, the rain continuing to pour as Tony and Thor placed the gravestone at the head of the mound.

Phil Coulson, it said

A great man and agent

The real hero of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The Avengers salute to you

A/N: How was it? It could have been a little better I suppose, but I kind of like it this way, each Avenger finally getting to say what they needed to. Thanks guys and read and review please!


End file.
